The Legand of Zelda: Desruction From Two
by Masks and Angels
Summary: Everything was normal again…until a new darkness came down on Hyrule and Ganondorf escaped! It’s up to Link, two new friends and a girl of mystery and yet from Link’s past as a kid, to save to land from darkness.
1. When Two Worlds Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Legend of Zelda. If I did....I would be making games.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summery: Everything was normal again…until a new darkness came down on Hyrule and Ganondorf escaped! It's up to Link, two new friends and a girl of mystery and yet from Link's past as a kid, to save to land from darkness.

"What is it, spirits? What is happening inside these temple walls?" Saria whispered into the silence as she entered her realm. The Forest Temple was darker than she remembered and the four torches in the center were growing smaller (ok….most of this stuff is from Ocarina of Time so don't blame me if you are lost!!). Saria took notice of this and continued through the Temple for anything else. The only thing that was wrong was the fact that it was colder and the ponds were starting to frost over. She shivered slightly as she exited the Temple. She slowly walked to the large platform in the middle of the Sacred Forest Meadow and pulled out her Ocarina. She started to play an eerie tune and she started to fade away and suddenly disappeared.

Saria arrived at the Temple of Sages and stepped on her platform were she then clapped twice. Rauru, the Sage of Light appeared on his platform and bowed to the young Kokiri.

"Greetings, Saria! What is wrong? You look very troubled…" the old Sage asked, concerned of the young girl. She looked up at the wise man and sighed.

"I am troubled, for the Forest Temple is starting to frost and this has never happened before! What should I do! I feel like I'm being drained of my energy……for I feel colder……like I'm being sapped of my energy," the green haired girl replied with worry written on her face. The old one looked down on the girl with pity. He cared for the girl like she was his daughter ever since she became a Sage.

"Let's talk with the other Sages and see what is happening with them," Rauru suggested as he clapped his hands. The others soon appeared one by one and also reported the same with their Temples that they guarded. They became puzzled and then sent the Sage of Spirits, Nabooru, to talk to Zelda.

"What are we to do, princess?" Nabooroo asked after explaining the situation. Zelda sat back in her room in her castle and pondered everything. Zelda closed her eyes and sighed. Her golden hair fell past her shoulders while her jeweled head piece rested on her forehead. Her dress was exchanged for a white tunic and white pants. She wore a white cape with red lining and black boots. She also had a sword strapped to her back in case she needed to defend herself. She wore this specific outfit for traveling and ever since she heard that Ganondorf escaped, she traveled. She opened her eyes again and looked at Nabooru.

"I will call Link right now and see what he has to say about this matter…" Nabooru nodded as the princess pulled out a harp and played a melody that could not be heard by the Gerudo. She became confused but soon forgot about it when she heard footsteps in the hallway. She pulled out a knife and hid as the person came closer. The door opened with a creak as a man, hidden by the shadows entered the room and closed the door and walked quietly to Zelda. He put her hand on her shoulder and she jumped in shock. Nabooru took her chance and jumped the man and put the knife to his throat.

"Nice try! You will not take the princess!" Nabooru hissed in his ear. She heard him chuckle silently.

"Good to see you, too, Nabooru…" Link said as moved the knife from his throat. Nabooru blushed a deep crimson hue as she put the knife away. Link was taller than the last time she saw him six months ago. His hair was more golden and his eyes were still a piercing blue color. He still wore his favorite clothes that consisted of a green tunic, with matching cap, the golden gloves, Koriri boots, white pants and undershirt. He still had his shield and sword strapped to his back. Navi popped out of his cap and landed on his shoulder. He finally broke the silence by saying, "What is it, Zelda? You look troubled…"

"Yes, Link. A new darkness seems to be sucking the energy of the Sages…making them weak…" Zelda paused as Nabooru suddenly groaned slightly as she caught her balance and sat in a chair. She was becoming pale…yet very slowly. "They need your help since Ganondorf escaped. Yet he is not sapping the energy. Please save Hyrule again!" Link looked at Zelda and then at the Gerudo.

"I will go…I don't want to see my friends be destroyed by this new force that has come." Link then left leaving Zelda staring after him and the Gerudo smiling.

Meanwhile…heroes in another world are having trouble of their own…

"Give up, Sora!! You will never defeat the great Ansem! The worlds will be plunged into darkness!" A dark skinned man, with long white hair and orange eyes, punched the boy in the chest and caused the boy to stagger back, holding his chest and leaning on his legendary blade, the Keyblade. The spiky brown haired boy looked up at the man with his sapphire blue eyes.

"I won't give up! What about you Donald, Goofy?" the boy asked his two partners and close friends.

"No way!" Donald Duck, the magician of the trio, yelled as he held his wand at ready and stood by Sora, healing him.

"Let's get him!" Goofy, a knight who hated weapons and used a shield, cried out as he held out his shield at ready. This trio had fought this man for ten days now and everyone was getting tired. The trio had help from Sora's friend, who was also a Princess of Heart, Kairi. She healed everyone and gave everyone more magic. She helped out her friends any way she could. She had a secret crush on him for years and tried her best to become better friends first.

Finally, after many days of battling, Sora pinned Ansem to the ground with the Keyblade at Ansem's heart. The others cheered on as they were happy to end the battle. Sora remained still, staring down at the man who lay at his feet. He suddenly felt Kairi at his side patting him on the shoulder. Sora turned and gave her his famous smile of his that just melted Kairi's heart and caused her to blush. Ansem took this chance and kicked Sora off of him and grabbed Kairi. He tore a portal open and threw her in. Sora got up and with what energy he had ran into the portal to save Kairi. Donald and Goofy tried, too but the portal closed and left the two heroes still in their world with the evil Ansem.

Stars and planets passed the two as they tossed, turned and battered about as they soon were sprawled on the ground of another world. Kairi stood and looked around for Sora. She gasped as she found the boy unconscious and his arm twisted un-normally. She ran to him and held him in her arms as she ran her hands through his spiky hair. Her head suddenly snapped up as a man on a horse looked down on her.

Well….this is my first fanfic and I hoped you all liked it and I would be happy if you reviewed it for me. Just do not be too harsh please. Thank you!


	2. Mysterious Friend

GreenStar5323: Thanks for the review!

Sirius Black Here: Thanks buddy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Kingdom Hearts…thank you.

The man slowly got off the horse and kneeled by Sora. He winced as he saw the arm. He looked up at Kairi who stared back with her purple eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked sternly, hoping she won't give away her fear.

"I'm Link…who are you? And what are you?" he answered back, his blue eyes serious as looked back down at Sora.

"I'm Kairi and this is Sora. We're humans…what are you?"

"Hylain…this is the land of Hyrule. Your boyfriend took a nasty spill! I'll see if Zelda can heal it…" Link gently lifted Kairi on the horse and then picked up Sora. He whistled a tune and the horse followed him as he walked toward the Kokiri Forest.

Kairi blushed at the thought of Sora being her boyfriend. She suddenly turned her thoughts toward the man…Link he said. He seemed kind in a way…though she couldn't tell because of how serious he was. His body was well built, thin, and strong looking. His face was handsome…but not like Sora's.

Unlike Link, Sora was a go happy person. He always seemed happy during any situation. Sora, Donald and Goofy were always there when a world was in danger. Nothing could break their bonds of friendship.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a cry of pain from Link. She gasped as an arrow was sticking out from his leg. He placed Sora on the horse and slapped it, causing it to trot a distance away. Link crouched as best he could and pulled his bow and arrows from his back. He gazed around and saw a looming figure a ways away aiming another arrow at him. Suddenly a dark ball flew toward the figure and exploded. The figure cried out in pain. Link looked around and saw a girl running towards the enemy. She produced a long sword and plunged the blade into the enemy's chest. The dark figure soon disappeared as the girl removed the sword and cleaned the blade in the grass.

She seethed the sword and walked toward Link. Her figure was petite yet well built, as in muscles. Her purple eyes flashed dangerously as she knelt by Link's injured leg. Her red and black hair was cut to her mid back. Her skin was tan and smooth looking. She held the arrow and started to pull on it but stopped. She took off one of her gloves and shoved it in his mouth. She pulled on it, causing cries to escape from Link's muffled mouth. When it finally came out, she rested her hand over the wound and whispered something in the ancient Hylain language. The wound glowed an eerie green as it healed.

"Who are you?" Link gasped as he removed the glove.

"Deyku…" she murmured. She stood and fixed her outfit which was just like Link's, including the hat which she replaced on her head. "You alright?"

"Yes…thank you…" Link said as he stood. "I'm Link."

"Nice to meet you…although I wish we met under different circumstances. I was sent by one of the goddesses to fight with you…"

Link's eyes widened slightly as he heard this. One of the three great goddesses sent her to him to help. Din could have because of the power, but she wasn't gifted with fire magic. Nayru could have also, but her wisdom in the ancient language was probably limited. Forore was the final option and was probably the most likely because of her clothes and the way she stood against the dark man.

He suddenly remembered Sora and asked if Deyku could heal him. She pondered this for a while and nodded. Link pulled out his Ocarina and played Epona's Song. He soon saw Epona trotting up with Kairi who looked like she was about to fall off and Sora who was just waking up.

"Oooooh…my head…where am I?" the boy muttered as Link helped him down and Deyku started to heal his arm. It healed quickly and as soon as Sora saw Deyku and Link, he jumped up and pulled out his Keyblade. "Stay back, Kairi!"

"It's ok, Sora! They helped save us…" she said as she stood by Link and Deyku.

"Oh…heh heh…sorry…"

Don't worry about it kid…so…let's go see Saria in the Sacred Forest Meadow," Link said as he placed Sora and Kairi on Epona while Link and Deyku walked.

As they started their journey again, unseen eyes watched their every move. The figure arose and walked away from the seen and produced a fireball in their hand.

"Soon, Deyku…you will be dead at last!" a women hissed as she vanished into the flames.

Hey! Hope you liked this! R&R please!


End file.
